


Emerald City

by HolographicCEO



Series: The Cowardly Lion [4]
Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicCEO/pseuds/HolographicCEO
Summary: AU in which Adam remains friends with Rachel while she is in a relationship with Blake. Blake cheats and she seeks comfort in Adam.
Relationships: Adam Johnson/Original Female Character, Mentioned Blake Bailey/Original Female Character
Series: The Cowardly Lion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Emerald City

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do a little one shot AU thanks!  
> Adam and Blake belong to lovelink  
> not beta read  
> Lyrics belong to Hey Ho by the Lumineers

**_I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart_ **

She had chosen Blake but is unsure. He is charming in all the right ways. Says all the right things but she can’t help but imagine that it’s just to keep her from finding out some horrible secret. This was no way to love or to live.

Adam had been kind enough to remain friends with her. The man had fallen in love with her and was suspicious of Blake’s constant smooth talking and annoyed how easily he came up with excuses. She didn’t deserve to get hurt and Adam was intent on making sure that didn’t happen.

There hasn’t been any reason to suspect Blake was doing anything. Except for the supposed late nights at the parlor, or I forgot about our date. It was awkward when she had been sitting at the restaurant two times in the past month waiting only to get a text that he had had a long day and his back was sore and he wouldn’t be able to make it. She was too kind to yell or to scream so she just accepted it. It was rational she thought. You can’t predict how long a tattoo was going to take or how intense it could be. After the second time she went home to cry though.

Adam could tell something was up. Whenever they met up to help her practice her growing photography skills she always had a worried look on her face. It pained him to see it. She had been so happy for a few months and now she was melancholy. She would put on a fake smile for him, but he knew. He knew something was up.

It wasn’t like Blake didn’t some how make up for it. Flowers, showing up to her house unexpectedly to cook then take her to bed. It seemed awfully convenient to Adam that it was never right after work and on Blake’s terms.

“Are you sure you’re happy?”

Adam had asked her that once about a week ago. Was she happy? She had to stop and think. You can’t see the red flags with rose covered glasses. They all just looked like flags. She didn’t have an answer and that scared her. She had gone home that evening with more questions for herself.

She was sitting at her computer editing her online store. They had a date that night and she was excited. It had been a little while since they went on a date. Red flag. How long had it been? A month. Last month he said his back was sore again. She offered to go over to his place. Give him a massage. He said he had taken some Tylenol and was going to bed. She was a little hurt but played it off.

Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it.

_Hey babe, sorry I’m not going to make it. My last client told me he had the flu and I’m coming down with something._

_Oh no Blake! I can come over and take care of you. I can whip up some soup and bring it over._

_You don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine. Just in bed._

_I want too though._

_Please don’t put yourself out for me. I’ll be fine. Really._

She ignored it though. That nagging voice in her head that something wasn’t right. She saved her work and went to her kitchen, fixing up some home-made soup and sandwiches. She packaged it all up neat and tidy. She found some tissues other things that would make him feel better and put it in a bag and left. She headed off to Blake’s apartment. He had told her once he kept a spare hidden at the top of the door frame.

Once she had gotten to the apartment, she knocked gently to let him know she had arrived. She grabbed the key and unlocked the door. She heard them before she saw them. The sounds of moans and skin was undeniable. She dropped the bag; the sound of broken glass stopped the moans and then came the cursing, but she was already out the door and down the stairs. He had thrown on some shorts and tired to follow her, but she was fast and was already in the car and backing out.

He shouted for her to stop so they could talk but she had already started to drive away and leave the complex. She wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Follow her, call her. She didn’t care. Maybe she’d drive around until her gas tank emptied and just get lost.

She somehow made her way home. She had gone inside and collapsed on her couch. This is what I deserve, she thought. She grabbed her phone, seeing the missed calls and texts from him. She didn’t read or listen to them. An excuse wasn’t going to save him this time. She thought back to the very beginning. Had he ever been honest? Or did he have one goal in mind. Use her until he got bored and wanted something else. She wasn’t sure who to call. Austin and Amanda were away on some weekend thing. Regan was halfway across the world. She looked up at the ceiling. She heard her phone ring. She glanced at it. He was probably calling to tell her he was coming over. To grovel, beg for her to forgive him. She let it go to voicemail and got up. She couldn’t be here when he got there. She scrambled and went back to her car and left. She pulled up a phone number to call and waited.

“Hello? Rachel?” he sounded sleepy.

“Can I come over…please?” she didn’t realize she was whispering.

He heard the strain in her voice and the soft crack at the word please. He was fully awake now.

“Yeah of course. Let me get dressed.”

“Thank you.”

She hung up and finally made her way to his studio and apartment. She saw the lights on upstairs and down in the studio. She got out after parking and went to the door; she was about to knock when he opened the door.

He frowned at her, seeing the red in her eyes the wetness on her cheeks. He was going to strangle Blake. He wasn’t a violent man but god, seeing her broken like this was too much to bear. He wrapped an arm around her and guided her inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

She didn’t have to say anything. He knew. Blake fucked up big time and there was no telling what the fallout would do. He guided her upstairs and got her settled on the couch. He went back to the kitchen to start some tea. She has pulled her legs up to her chest, face buried in her knees. She had taken a gamble and lost. She didn’t realize it has meant losing her heart. He sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. She didn’t deserve this. He had been hurt that she chose Blake but at the time he did all the right things. She put her trust in that and it backfired.

She leaned into him. Her heart was fractured, and she didn’t know what she could do to repair it this time. He leaned his head on hers and whispered.

“I’m so sorry…”

“It’s not your fault. I’m was just too blinded by his light.”

Adam hated to admit that Blake was a charmer. He was a smooth talker and quick witted. He seemed like he could win and break hearts all at once.

He brushed a hand through her hair, sighing softly as she leaned into it. She looked up at him, fresh tears streaked her face. He kissed her forehead and leaned his head back on hers.

“I’ll do anything to make you smile again.” He said softly as he held her.

The whistle of the tea kettle interrupted her thoughts.

“Tea would be nice.”

He nodded and reluctantly pulled away, going back into the kitchen as she sat there. She noticed a frame picture on a wall. One of the pictures they had taken together. Part of her heart ached that he framed it and kept it. Part of her was furious for letting herself get blinded by Blake’s stupid smile and blue eyes.

He came back in with two cups of tea, snapping her out of a cloud of emotions. She took the cup he handed her and wrapped her hands around it, looking into the swirling green hued liquid.

“You can stay here as long as you like.”

She frowned a bit as she took a sip. She knew she’d have to talk to him eventually. She was the decent person in the relationship after all. He was probably at her doorstep now. She sighed softly, “I’m afraid to go home.”

He frowned and set his cup down, reaching over and placing a hand on her shoulder, “You shouldn’t have to be.”

“It’s not so much that he’ll physically hurt me. It’s the emotional turmoil of seeing his stupid face and having been too in love and naive to see it everything for what it was.” She hissed softly, angrier at herself and not meaning to sound hateful.

“I don’t think you’re naïve.” He watched her, “I think he tried to have his cake and eat it too and he got a little too greedy.”

She set the cup down and looked at him. He always looked like he adored her, would worship the ground she walked on. He loved her and how did she repay him? By falling in love with a man who didn’t have the decency to even be faithful. She felt so guilty at the same time. If she had just taken those rose-colored glasses off sooner. She could have saved herself all the trouble. She could have really fallen for Adam and not be worried if he were balls deep in someone else. She deserved this.

He reached up and gently cupped the side of her face, brushing her cheek with his thumb. “Come here.”

She scooted closer and leaned against his chest, feeling his warmth wrap around her. She realized this was the first time she had even be cuddled in a month. Each time Blake came over he was a hit it and then fall asleep kind of guy. She closed her eyes as she settled against him, trying not to cry at the feeling of him holding her securely, his hand in her hair as he just let her be. He felt safe. For the first time in months, she felt safe knowing she could just be held without the expectation of sex. She realized what she had with Blake wasn’t love. No. It was lust. Lust and disappointment.

They stayed like that for a while. She realized how tired she was, tired of caring, tried of crying, tried of worrying. He kissed the top of her head, soothing his hand over her back, “If you need to sleep, sleep. I’m not going anywhere.” She wrapped an arm around him and got comfortable, settling into his chest and closing her eyes, letting sleep finally take her.

She woke up a few hours later. She glanced around, realizing she was no longer on the couch but still in his arms. He has brought her to his bed to sleep but for whatever reason he stayed. He was on his back, arm around her as she was tucked into his side the other hand was holding hers against his chest over his heart, fingers laced tightly together. She felt her lip quiver and tears well in her eyes. She had hurt this man, but he was here for her. He didn’t expect anything in return. He hadn’t needed an explanation when she called. He was there when she needed someone. She laid her head back down, staring at their hands. She imagined what it would have been if he were the one she chose. Would it have been effortless, uncomplicated? She knew the answer to the question. Yes. Yes he would have. After the Holly thing had been put to bed. He didn’t have any baggage. He laid his cards on the table at a game he was hopeful to still win at not knowing if Blake was going to fold or win.

He still held a flame for her. He still loved her. He has realized that one day when he was helping her mix the chemicals to develop some pictures she had taken. It was the way she paid attention to the details, wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty or ask for help. She gave him one of her best smiles. She realized that she didn’t smile that way for Blake. She closed her eyes again. Imagination running wild. She thought about how he’d probably kiss her and be gentle with her. Watch movies together, cook. All that domestic stuff that Blake didn’t seem all that interested in.

She thought about how he always cooked for her when she came over to work on something. They’d laugh and talk. He talked to her. She was sad. She was sad that she didn’t give him the chance in the first place. He made her feel like she needed a time machine. Sat up and looked at him, the way the soft light of the moon glittered in his hair, with way his eyelashes laid, the peaceful look on his face. She reached her free hand up and touched his cheek. He was surprisingly soft. Blake was hard lines and Adam was soft curves.

She stared at him for a while, he was breathing softly, hand still holding hers close. She ran her fingers of his jaw and felt him stir, watching as he opened his eyes and look back at her sleepily. She smiled softly as his thumb ran over her knuckles.

“Can I ask you a question?”

He hummed in response, waking up a little bit more, “Of course.”

She bit her lip, “Do you love me or the idea of me…?”

He looked up at her, fully awake as he processed the question. Did he love her or just the idea of her? That was a heavy question despite the packaging. He sat up a bit, still holding onto her hand as he began to speak.

“I love how you laugh at my jokes. It sounds like a melody. I love when you ask me questions on something you’re working on. You trust my opinion. I love how we can sit in silence and it not feel awkward. I really love holding your hand. It makes my heart do summersaults.”

Her eyes stared into his green ones, seeing them almost glow in the moon lit room. She felt her heart doing summersaults too.

He reached his hand free hand up and brushed his thumb over her cheek, “I love how you feel comfortable enough to just be yourself around me. You don’t hide. Although lately I have missed your smile…” he brushed his thumb over her lips.

She smiled against his thumb and closed her eyes.

“I love that you’re in my life. I want to confess I find myself thinking about what might have been. I get sad that you chose him, seeing you become so sad and for this to happen…”

She wrinkled her eyebrows and frown, “Adam…I…”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just know that I love you, not the idea of you.” He gently cupped her face, his fingers tangling a bit in her hair.

She knew. She knew he loved her. He was simple. He wanted her mind, body, and soul. She wouldn’t be just a plaything. She laid against him, curling up close. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

She brought their hands to her lips, kissing the back of his hand, “Adam, there is so much I could say. I know I hurt you. I wish I could turn the clock back and do this over. Maybe it was meant to work this way. I don’t know but I do know that I can’t be with him anymore and I can’t go any longer without kissing you.”

He took a breath and looked back at her, his hand pulling her towards him as he kissed her gently, smiling as she kissed him back, he let go of their hands and wrapping his arm around her and cradling her gently. She settled against him, her hands cupping his face, as she danced her tongue with his. He flattened his hand against her lower back. He was going to be slow, gentle. She pulled away to catch her breath.

“Wow…”

He licked his lips as he looked back at her, his hand soothing over her back, “Yeah that’s one word I can think of.”

She looked back at him and brushed her thumbs over his cheek bones, “Dazzle me with your eloquence.”

He smiled. She felt her heart raced at the way he closed his eyes and smiled in thought, “Stupendous, astounding, breathtaking…”

Blake never described how he felt when they kissed. She had stopped receiving love notes and letters months ago. It seemed as if he lost the will to express that. Adam never failed to tell her how he felt though. She had filed each one away in her mind and Blake seemed to be coming up short.

“I could go on…” He looked back at her.

“To be honest, I’d rather you use your mouth for other things.”

His pulse quickened and his mouth was on hers again, melding their lips into a searing kiss. One of her hands Laced through his hair and tugged gently, his tongue answering and dancing with hers. She melted against him feeling his hand run down her back and his thumb rubbing over her skin as his hand made his way to her hip.

He pulled away briefly, his green eyes looking into her grey and blue orbs, silently asking permission. He wanted this woman. He’d give anything to show her that she was a goddess worthy of devotion and worship. He’d sing her praises all day long if she asked him to. She looked into his eyes, feeling his fingers grip her hip gently, she was torn between wanting gentle and sweet or passionate and romantic. She wanted his fingers to leave bruises, marks that he was claiming her body. He already had her heart and soul. She nodded, feeling his grip tighten as he pulled her hips closer to him. He kissed her again, then began leaving a trail of sweet but scorching kisses over her jaw to her neck. He buried his face in the junction of her neck and shoulder, leaving a sweet kiss over her exposed clavicle.

She panted softly at the rush. She hadn’t felt this good in months. Blake was no longer a passionate lover. She was quite sure now he had only ever intended on needing one thing from her. She gave it so willing to him while Adam worked for it. He was thoughtful about where he touched like he wanted to communicate how he felt about every single part of her. She wanted to save him the trouble. She pulled away gently, her hands pulling the hem of her shirt up and pulling the garment over her head and tossing it somewhere. It wasn’t like he hasn’t ever seen her this way. He was aware of how prominent the imagine of her in a bikini was from the summer. He had anticipated the black and dark green lace bra she wore underneath. He swallowed, watching her reach behind her back and unclasp the bra, pulling the straps off her shoulders and letting it fall away and letting it join her shirt.

He took a deep breath then exhaled. She was a goddess. He had been blessed somehow. Grace had smiled upon him. His eyes drank in the sight of her. Her skin looked so soft in the moons light. Her breasts looked supple and warm. Her nipples were already hard. Pert rose buds. He reached out, his fingers brushing over her clavicle and working their way down her chest, his thumb gently brushing over the now pebbling flesh. She grabbed his other hand and guided it gently to her other breast, letting him cup the ample breast. She let out a soft sigh as he massaged her.

He sat up now, leaning forward and kissed her neck, slowly guiding her on her back and shifting over her. He pulled back for a moment, looking down at her, studying her.

“Are you sure…about…this…?” He bit his lip.

She reached up and brushed a hand over his cheek, “Yes. I’m sure. I mean I am exposed here. Even if I weren’t, I’d still be sure.”

He swallowed hard and leaned down, kissing her then leaning down, kissing over her chest to her belly. She sighed as his lips ghosted over her belly button, her hands running through his hair. He looked up at her, his hands holding her hips his fingers on the waist band of her pants and pulls them down off her hips. She lifted up and let him pull them off gently, tossing them away. He eyed the matching panties and groaned softly, burying his face in her stomach.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, “I need to see you Adam.”

He nodded and sat up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it somewhere else. She reached up and brushed her hands over her chest. She smiled as she felt him, her fingers tracing over his abdomen. She could feel him flex under her touch as she reached his navel and the light dusting of brown hair that trailed below the waistband of his pants. She quickly unbuttons and unzipped his pants and pushed them down over his hips. He rolled and kicked them off, pushing them off the bed. Looked over him and laid back, pulling him over her. He hovered over her, sinking down to kiss her, feeling her shift her legs to accommodate him. She sighed contently at the feeling of his weight on her. He kissed her deeply, taking her hands and lightly pinning them above her head with one hand.

She arched against him as his fingers trailed over her clavicle and to her breast, gently pinching her nipple in between his fingers. She whimpered softly as he teased her, feeling his lips travel towards the other nipple. He gently kissed over the curve of her breast then gave the nipple itself a small kiss before taking it between his lips. She sighed softly as his tongue swirled over it and his fingers twist the other. Shifted a bit, feeling his length pressed against her hips and she arched up against him earning an eye roll from him.

She smiled and bit her lip as he released her nipples and hovered back over her, then lowered back down as he kissed over her chest and down her stomach to the waist band of her panties, had let go of her hands to take them off, feeling her fingers slide through his hair. His eyes darkened as he looked over her core. He was a hungry man and she looked tasty enough to eat. He glanced up at her, seeing her propped on her elbows as he ran two fingers over her. Shit, she was already so wet. He wanted to bury himself inside her. He gave her a long lick then spread her folds, his tongue sweeping over her clit gently.

She held onto the sheets as his mouth worked on her clit, switching between long sweeps and short flicks as he tested a finger inside her, hearing her sigh softly at the feeling. He smiled and continued to work his tongue against her clit and pumped his finger in and out. She rolled her hips a bit at his ministrations, he looked up at her as he swept his tongue over her clit a few more times, curling his finger exactly right and feeling her shake.

“Adam! That’s!” She panted and moaned out as he curled his finger again. He added a second finger and pressed up into her against the spot.

He pumped his fingers faster and kissed her clit gently as shifted to hold her leg down. She was shaking already, feeling that coil in her belly about to snap. He moved his tongue back over her clit, writing out how he felt about her as she moaned loudly and felt a rush of pleasure wash over her. She closed her eyes and arched up against his mouth and fingers.

“Adam! Yes!”

He felt her walls flutter and squeeze around his fingers as he pumped them slowly to ease her through. He sat up and kissed up her belly slowly. She finally opened her eyes as she tried to even her breathing back out, feeling him kiss up her body and pull his fingers out. She reached up and ran a hand over his face as he came and hovered over her.

“Do you mean it?” She looked into his eyes.

He nodded, “With all my heart.”

She leaned up and kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his lips as she slid her tongue against his, her arms wrapping around his neck as he pressed against her, wrapping his arms around her. She hooked her leg over his waist and dug her heel into his back, to press him closer. He pulled back at bit and looked back at her, her lips wet and bruised from kissing.

He groaned softly as she felt him roll her hips against him, “Rachel…”

“Adam please…” She said breathlessly as she stroked her thumb over her cheek.

He nodded and pushed down his briefs, sliding them away and pushing them off the bed. She glanced down at him and bit her lip. He was impressive. She saw him blush a bit as she stared, she reached up and ran a hand over his chest.

“Come here…”

He settled back over her and relaxed between her legs, kissing her passionately as he wrapped his arms up under her. She sighed softly as she felt the weight of him against her. She greatly missed this, just feeling someone against her. Blake was never so nice as to cuddle much afterwards. She pushed him out of her mind. That was done and over with now.

She kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck as she wrapped her legs around him. He pulled back after a few minutes and looked back at her, his eyes searching hers. His heart swooning as he saw the soft smile on her lips and the loving look she gave him.

“Are you sure?” He moved an arm and brushed his thumb over her cheek.

“More than sure.” She said softly as she leaned into his touch.

He sat up and reached over to his nightstand, opening the drawer and reaching in, fishing for a condom and finally finding one. He torn open the wrapper and slid it down over his length. She ran a hand over his thigh as he moved back over her and settled in between her legs. She spread them wider for him and helped guide him, feeling him running his length over her sex. He looked back at her as he pressed the head against her, seeing her nod and then slowly sinking in, straining not to moan at the feeling of her hot core pulling him in.

She grabbed for his hands, feeling him lace their fingers together as he slowly bottomed out inside her. She moaned softly as he filled and stretched her. She squeezed his hands and looked up at him as he stayed like for a few moments before gently pulling his hips back and then sliding back in. He wanted this to be meaningful. Passionate. He wanted to show her that sex wasn’t just sex with him. He leaned over her, holding their arms above her head as he slowly started an easy pace with his hips.

She moaned softly and looked back into his eyes, her heart racing as he looked at her, adoration in his eyes as he rocked his hips against hers. Oh why, oh why did she ever chose Blake over him? She would make up for the lost time eventually. She squeezed his hands and wrapped her legs around him to draw him in deeper, rolling her hips against his. He moaned softly at the feeling, squeezing her hands and kissing her deeply as he moved faster.

He rocked his hips faster against hers. The feeling of her warmth enveloping him. They fit perfectly together. Their hips in sync as he kissed her, sliding his tongue over hers. She curled her tongue around his as she rolled against his thrusts. He groaned softly as pumps his hips faster into her. He felt like he was going to pour everything he had into her. She pulled away and moaned louder as he angled and hit that sweet spot inside her, she squeezed his hands harder as a result.

“Adam…I…”

He squeezed her hands again as he continued to thrust into her. She arched against him, feeling the coil in her belly wind tighter and tighter as he continued to work her over. He watched her face as she closed her eyes, letting the feeling of actual love and pleasure consume her. He wondered to himself about how much of a fool Blake was. He had the perfect woman and he lost her by being stupid. Blake’s loss was his gain. He was going to care of this woman until She decided no longer needed him.

“I know, I know. I can feel it too…” He sighed softly, the fire in his belly raging into an inferno, threating to burn through him like a forest fire.

She dug her heels into his back, feeling him go in deeper, filling her perfectly. She panted softly as the coil strained inside her. She wanted to come with him, be consumed by him. She pulled at his arms, feeling him let go and wrap around her and hold her closer. She slid her hands through his hair and pulled him into a bruising kiss as he thrusts harder inside her.

She was almost there. For the first time in months, she felt complete. She moaned softly as he continued to bump into that delicate spot inside her that made her see stars.

“Adam…I wanna come with you…please…”

“I’m almost there, love.”

He moaned with her as he felt the fire start to burn through him. Just a few more times, then he could feel and hear her writhe in pleasure that he gave her. She felt the coil snap inside her as his thrusts began to be sloppy. He had hit inside her exactly right.

“Adam!” She choked out as she came around him hard.

He groaned softly with her as she felt him arch and her walls squeeze around him. His hips pressed against hers as he stalled and came, the fire burning through him and over him as he moaned out her name.

“Rachel!”

She held onto him tightly, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as she kept him against her, feeling the fog of pleasure slowly lift. She buried her face in the junction of his neck and shoulder. He kissed her cheek gently as he too felt the fire receded, allowing him to think again. He never wanted to leave this moment. He reached a hand up and brushed her hair away, gently stroking his thumb over her cheek as she looked back at him.

“Hey…”

She smiled back at him and gently scratched the back of his neck, “Hey…”

“I…that was…”

“I know…Adam…There is so much I want to say…”

He leaned his head on hers, “You don’t have to say anything right now.”

“We need to talk though. I don’t want you to think that I don’t want this…that I don’t want you. You’ve been far too good to me. You’re better than I deserve.”

He sat up a bit and looked into her eyes, “You deserve everything good. Blake’s a fool and he doesn’t deserve you. I’ve seen how you are. You bend over backwards for him and this is how he repays you? By sleeping around. Breaking your heart? You did nothing to deserve it.”

She closed her eyes, feeling tears well up in the corner of her eyes as his words sunk in. She knew he was right. All she did was love him and he paid her back by hurting her. Adam was here. He could have turned her away. He could have not interfered or helped her. He could have told her she was on her own. He was here. He had always been there. Taking care of her, loving her even when she was with Blake. He had stayed loyal to her.

He hated to leave from inside her, but he needed to hold her and talk to her. He pulled his hips away and pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash can. She sat up and wrapped the sheet around herself. He sat back down on the bed in front of her and found her hands under the sheets, holding them in his hands.

“Look. I love you. I have been in love with you for a while now. Of course, you choosing Blake hurt but I still wanted to be your friend. I wanted to keep you in my life in any way that I could. I hate seeing you become so unhappy.”

She squeezed his hands as she listened, chewing on her lip. She knew what she had to do. She couldn’t stay with Blake any longer.

“You’re a totally different person when you’re not talking or thinking about Blake. You smile brighter…your eyes sparkle…”

She frowned and looked off to the side. Had Blake really dulled her shine?

“Rachel, I don’t know where we go from here, but I don’t think you can afford to let Blake take everything from you and give you nothing in return. That’s not love. At least that’s now how it should be…”

He reached a hand up and brushed her hair back and stroked his thumb over her cheek. She knew he was right. She couldn’t fool herself anymore that Blake genuinely wanted to be loyal to her. It was obvious when she had heard what she walked in on that he didn’t feel anything but lust for her. Not like Adam. Adam was always so patient with her. He looked at her like she walked on water. He always focused on her when she was talking. They had deep conversations but also could sit in total silence together and she still felt joy. She would regret hurting Adam for the rest of her days, but she was hopeful that she could make it up to him this time around.

“I’m leaving him. I’m going to talk to him tomorrow and leave him. As for the rest of the night…I’d like to spend it here with you.”

“Of course.” He said softly as he pulled her into his arms and leaned his forehead on hers.

She wrapped her arms around him and settled in his lap, burying her face in the junction between his neck and shoulder and taking a deep breath in. He soothed a hand over her back and kissed her head as they stayed like that for several minutes. She relaxed, and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep again to the feeling of his steady breathing. He shifted with her, laying back down on the bed and holding her against his side. He kissed her head again and closed his eyes as he soon fell asleep as well.

The next morning, he woke her up with breakfast in bed. All her favorites. They sat on the bed and ate together. Her heart felt full despite knowing she was hurt just yesterday. She planned to go back home after breakfast, change, and break up with Blake. They finished up. He took the dishes back to the kitchen as she changed. They went back downstairs and stopped at the door. She gave him a sweet kiss, promising she’d come back in the evening and left.

She arrived home, glad to see nothing sitting on her doorstep. She went inside and goes upstairs, changing and showering while letting her phone charge. She finished her makeup and hair. She grabbed her phone and turned it on. A flood of texts and voicemails coming through. She glared at the excuses he had come up with. It was too late. The damage was done. This relationship was dead, and she was going to bury it in the ground.

She texted him to meet her at the coffee shop in 30 minutes. She gathered all the letters and notes he had given her when he was first trying to make up to her. She wanted him out of her life. Those words never meant a damn thing. She grabbed the framed drawing he gave her at her birthday. She pulled it out of the frame and folded it up along with the rest of the papers.

She left and went to the coffee shop. Sat down in a booth, setting the papers on the table and waited. She looked out the window. Seeing Blake pull up and park. He got out and walked across the street. He looked like he hadn’t slept. Good. How many sleepless had she spent over him? One too many. He walked in and made his way over to the table she sat at. She leveled her gaze at him as he sat down. He frowned, seeing the stack of paper.

“Rachel…”

“Don’t.” She glared at him, “You don’t get to beg or grovel. You don’t get to make excuses because I’m not going to hear them. I trusted you. I loved you.”

He shifted in his chair; he couldn’t quite meet her gaze. Her eyes were intense. Icy, cold. He felt his insides twist as she spoke.

“I put a lot on the line for you. I exposed myself and you took advantage of that. I have been nothing but kind and patient with you and I don’t deserve to be treated like this. Like some plaything. You know how I felt about it. You heard my past and yet you decided to have your cake and eat it too.”

She shoved the stack of papers at him, “I gave you so much. I was loyal.”

“You stayed friends with Adam though!”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “So that’s suppose to excuse you having sex with other people? Me being friends with Adam?” She had heard enough. She never once did anything indecent with Adam while she was committed to Blake. She stood up from the table.

“You don’t get to dictate when I am friends with. Just as I don’t get to dictate who you are friends with. The problem here is you cheated. I didn’t.”

Blake knew she was right. He fucked up. He got himself into this mess and he ended up hurting the only person who really actually loved him.

“Don’t call me. Don’t text me. Don’t drop yourself on my doorstep ever again.” She walked to the door and opened it and left. Leaving Blake to stare at the papers and wonder how he let himself fall so far.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. She pulled out her phone, deleting his number, all the texts, all the voicemails, pictures. Everything as she walked to her car. She would no longer let him hurt her. She would no longer love him or let herself believe that he meant what he said in his letters. She got in her car and drove off. People would say she was moving on quickly, but she didn’t care. She wasn’t going to waste her energy mourning something that wasn’t worth the effort. It would only leave a scab and then a scar.

She parked in front of Adam’s studio and apartment. Seeing him at his desk through the window and smiling to herself. She got out and walked up to the door, knocking gently. Smiling up at him as he opened the door. She took his hand and squeezed it.

“Are you okay?” He said softly as he squeezed back.

“I’m more than okay. A weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I don’t have to wonder anymore. I don’t have to worry if he is thinking of me.”

He nodded and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind them.

“Rachel…we don’t have to rush anything. Whatever you want to do I’m here. I’ll be here for as long as you need me.”

She brought her hand up and strokes his cheek gently with her thumb, “I should have chosen you then. That’s something I hope you can forgive me for.”

He leaned into her touch and nodded, “Of course. I forgave you long ago. I just hated seeing you get hurt again.”

“I know you won’t hurt me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

He leaned down and kissed her gently, his free arm wrapping around her and drawing her close. She smiled as she kissed him back, feeling her heart swoon as he was tender with her. She felt love for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> like comment constructive criticism always welcome


End file.
